Beloved
by Quingy
Summary: Trevelyan recently left Hawke in the fade. Alistair is still at Skyhold, and Leliana receives word that Surana is on her way and wants to surprize Alistair with a visit. Meanwhile, Trevelyan must deal with a grieving Varric and the fact that Hawke's friends have shown up demanding answers for their lost friend. All DAI and DA2 companions, and many implied ships.
1. Distractions

**A/N: I changed the amount of chapters to this story, more shorter ones rather than less long ones. There is no new content.**

 **Leave a review if you enjoy!**

* * *

"Can I help you with something, Inquisitor?" Leliana asked. Trevelyan sometimes came up to Leliana's tower just to spend time with Leliana's birds, so it was a fair question.

"I wondered if you had heard anything else from the Hero of Fereldan, since what happened with the Wardens," Trevelyan asked. She had grown up in a Circle of Magi, and ten years earlier had heard the wild stories about _another_ mage, from _another_ tower, just like her, who had defeated a Blight. She had privately been rather disappointed when they had not been able to recruit her for the Inquisition.

It was starting to feel like she was meeting all of the Hero's friends, and not Warden Commander Surana. Even Cullen had met her, and from what Trevelyan gathered, he had had a bit of an obsession with her back then. It made her own obsession with meeting the Warden more amusing to her and probably more awkward to her Commander-slash-lover, which was partly why he knew nothing about it.

Leliana set down the report she had been reading and smiled. "I have," she said. "She wrote to me just yesterday, I am sorry I had not yet gotten around to telling you. She means to visit. She is hoping to surprize Alistair, actually, and I was hoping you would help me delay his trip to Weisshaupt."

"Absolutely," Trevelyan said immediately. "Yes. I will do it! I am on it! Where is Alistair? You know, right? You're the spymaster, of course you know. Tell me!"

"Inquisitor, are you alright?" Leliana asked cautiously. "You're…well, you're bouncing."

"Oh, that… That will stop. I'm sure. It's just enthusiasm."

"Enthusiasm," Leliana repeated. "Yes, well, Alistair might be in the garden. I know he meant to say goodbye to Morrigan before he left."

Trevelyan vaulted over the railing in the center of the tower and heard Leliana's cry of alarm. Just before she landed, she used a blast of force magic aimed at the ground to pad her landing. Unfortunately, this also caused Solas' papers to scatter everywhere.

"Inquisitor…" he began in an irritated voice.

"Sorry, Solas!" Trevelyan shouted over her shoulder, rushing out the door and past Varric on her way to the garden, who called her name in surprize.

In her haste, she bolted right into Alistair as he approached the door on the other side, and both of them tumbled over into the garden with a loud thump. "ARGH…." Alistair grumbled. "What…who…Inquisitor…?"

Lying on top of him and now blushing furiously, she hurried to her feet. "I'm so sorry! Oh no! Please forgive me!" she cried. She offered him a hand as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head which he seemed to have hit.

Morrigan approached them, chuckling. "No need to apologize, Inquisitor," she said. "Alistair has always been extremely uncoordinated. It's a miracle he didn't land on his sword."

"Ha-ha," Alistair replied sarcastically, accepting the Inquisitor's offered hand. He looked at her, ignoring Morrigan, "Where were you in such a hurry to get to?"

"I…wanted to make sure you and Commander Cullen had a chance to talk before you left. He's a big fan of yours you know," Trevelyan lied. She was a poor liar, and Morrigan gave her a look that said she knew it, but Alistair seemed like he believed her, even if he was baffled.

"He…is?" Alistair echoed.

"Oh, yeah! You saved Fereldan from the Blight! A Templar-trained Warden!"

"Well…my love did most of the work…I mainly carried the luggage and fed the mabari…."

"Where is that mangy hound?" Morrigan asked, to the Inquisitor's relief. "Still with her?"

"He hasn't left her side once. She suggested he go with me when we split up, but he and I were both against it and she couldn't win that argument."

"Yes," Morrigan agreed, her voice dripping sarcasm. "Your combined brain-power would _surely_ have overwhelmed her."

Alistair sighed, turning back to the Inquisitor. "Where is Commander Cullen?"

"I'll take you to him," Trevelyan offered. _Oh, crap,_ she thought.

Alistair followed her out of the garden and said, "You know, I actually missed Morrigan."

"You missed her insulting you?" Trevelyan asked, confused.

Alistair laughed. "I think she just does it out of habit, to be honest. It used to be worse. "

Trevelyan led Alistair through Solas' room to get to Cullen's office, completely forgetting that she had made a mess of it. "Oh…" she said when they entered the room.

Alistair looked from her to the mess, then to where Solas stood, glaring. "I'm going to guess that you had something to do with this?"

"Well…."

He laughed again, shaking his head. "You come from a Tower of Magi, right?" he asked, beginning to pick up some of the papers with her.

"I do."

"I swear, you let some of you mages out of those towers and you get so excited about seeing everything that you become little tornados in your rush to get around…my love was the same way during the Blight. Luckily for us, we were camping. Not much to mess up."

 _Is that why Cullen is always putting his papers into his desk when I enter his office?_ Trevelyan thought vaguely. "I don't think we're all like that," she said, she had a hard time picturing Vivienne ever being messy a day in her life.

"No, you're not," Solas cut in. "Some mages who spent their lives in captivity, being constantly watched lash out with magic and demons. I suppose I find your behaviour preferable."

"As do I," Alistair agreed as they finished putting the last few papers back on Solas' table.

"Thank you for your assistance," Solas said with a nod to Alistair. He seemed less upset with the Inquisitor after Alistair's insights as well, for which she was grateful.

"Cullen is this way," she said. Alistair followed her out the door and across the upper rampart.

"I wonder how Weisshaupt will compare to this," Alistair said, admiring the view of Skyhold.

Trevelyan did not reply. "Let me just make sure he isn't too busy right now," she said, rushing inside before Alistair could respond.

Cullen looked up when she entered and she smiled slightly as he sighed and put the report he had been reading into a drawer in his desk. He smiled at her though. "Falyn, is there something you need?"

"I need you to help me delay Alistair's departure," she told him. His eyebrows rose and he gave her a face she recognized as his 'patiently waiting to hear the explanation for the insanity' face. "The Hero of Fereldan is on her way here, she wants to surprize him."

Cullen took a deep breath, and walked around his desk. "I see," he said. "How are we expected to delay him without telling him this? Wouldn't telling him make it far easier? He would want to stay."

Trevelyan shook her head. "That would ruin her surprize!"

"I see," Cullen said again with a slight sigh. "What do you need me to do?"

"I told Alistair you're a fan of his and that he needed to talk to you before he left…"

Cullen stared at her with his golden eyes. "Maker's breath," he said, shaking his head. He grabbed her hand and pulled her against him brushing his lips against hers. She sighed. "I love you," he told her. "So I will allow you to make me look foolish if it makes you happy."

Trevelyan grinned and kissed him quick but hard. "I love you, thank you!" she cried, running to let Alistair in. "He isn't busy!" she called to Alistair, who had wandered a little further down the walkway to have a better view of the horses.

Alistair nodded and followed her inside. He and Cullen shook hands, and after a moment Alistair said, "So…"

"Yes," Cullen agreed, nodding.

"Right," Alistair replied. "Well, I should really get going…"

The Inquisitor looked at Cullen with wide eyes and he put a hand on the back of his neck. "No—don't go—I wanted to talk to you about…" he shot her a look and she shrugged and mouthed: _Templars? Blight? Archdemon?_

Alistair sensed the awkward hesitation and said, "Look, I remember what happened in the Tower of Magi in Fereldan. I remember you there. I remember how you reacted to Rhea." He glanced at the Inquisitor before continuing, "I really didn't think it was something we needed to talk about."

Cullen looked shocked. "I… No. No, of course not. I didn't mean…."

Trevelyan took his hand and Alistair looked apologetic. "My mistake, I didn't realize you were together."

The Inquisitor smiled. "It's my fault. Cullen's really too busy today for this, but I encouraged him to do it. There's someone else you might want to see though."


	2. Unexpected Guests

The Inquisitor and Alistair found Blackwall working on his wooden griffon carving and the sight of it caused Alistair's face to light up. Blackwall looked up in surprize, and his smile slipped a little when he realized who was with the Inquisitor. She wondered if he felt guilty that he was not going to Weisshaupt as well.

"Inquisitor," he greeted her. "Warden Alistair," he added.

"Just call me Alistair," Alistair said. "Any friend of Duncan's is a friend of mine."

Blackwall looked even less happy at this, but Alistair did not appear to notice the change in his expression. Blackwall changed the subject, gesturing to the griffon, "You like it?"

"Where did you learn to carve so well?" Alistair asked.

"I learned before I joined the Wardens," Blackwall said.

Alistair shook his head. "It's funny; I could have sworn I remembered Duncan saying you were Orlesian when he told me about you. It's been so long...the details begin to slip away. He must have just said you served in Orlais."

"Yes," Blackwall said, nodding. "Must have."

* * *

After Blackwall, the two of them ran into Varric. With Hawke gone, he had been rather distant. He took one look at her with Alistair and began walking in the other direction.

"Varric, wait!" Trevelyan called.

He stopped. Alistair looked unbearably sad. "She told me about you, all the time when we were together. I don't know that she knew we had traveled together. I meant to tell her, but... Anyway, you were all she talked about when she talked of home. And you were the person she spoke of with her last words. I just wanted you to know."

Varric glanced back at Alistair and his eyes were shining with tears. He nodded before he walked away.

"Was Hawke in love with Varric?" Trevelyan asked. She had barely known the woman. Had never gotten the chance to know her.

"I think she was, but I don't think she knew until we were in the Fade. That fear demon had a way of showing you your priorities," Alistair said softly. She wondered if he had been taunted with Rhea, as she had been with Cullen. For Hawke...apparently it had been Varric.

* * *

They found Josephine in her office; at this point Alistair seemed to have resigned himself to following Trevelyan around Skyhold. He had a little smirk on his face like he found it amusing. She found herself thinking of what he had said about her behaving the same as Surana had during the Blight. Maybe she was making him nostalgic.

"Inquisitor! Warden Alistair! I thought you would be gone by now, though I still wish you would agree to stay. I would love to throw that banquet to celebrate the Grey Wardens being allies of the Inquisition..."

"Lady Montilyet, thank you but-"

"We have to do it!" Trevelyan announced.

Alistair stared at her. "Inquisitor, I appreciate the gesture but I really don't have the time-"

"I'll call the decorators! And the chef! And the invites will be sent, once I decide who should be invited..."

"What if the banquet was just for the Inquisition? A small thing as a send-off to Alistair before he leaves for Weisshaupt," Trevelyan suggested.

Josephine mulled this over, tapping her fingers on her desk absently. "Yes...yes, we could do that. Tonight! No... Not tonight, tomorrow! Yes! Tomorrow. I'll discuss it with Leliana and Cullen, Inquisitor."

"Do I get any say in this, at all?" Alistair asked.

"No," both women said.

Alistair sighed. "Don't know why I asked, really."

* * *

Alistair followed Trevelyan out into the training yard, near the tavern next. "Should I ask why you are so determined for me to stay, Inquisitor?" She smiled at him. "I'll take that as a no, then."

Cassandra and Iron Bull were sparring, and Bull made an enthusiastic grunt as Cassandra knocked him on his ass. "Inquisitor!" Cassandra called.

"Oh, hey boss," Bull added from where he lay sprawled at her feet. Cassandra pulled him up.

"Warden Alistair," Cassandra said, "I thought you would have left by now."

"As did I," Alistair agreed with a shake of his head.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"We're throwing a banquet tomorrow night to send him off," Trevelyan explained.

"A banquet?" Bull echoed. "Does that mean I have to get dressed up in one of those tight outfits like at the ball?" Cassandra made a face at this as well.

"No, it's not formal, just for the members of the Inquisition."

"Oh! A party, then!" Bull explained. "I'll break out the casks!" Cassandra shot him a glare.

A concerned look crossed Cassandra's features. "Does Varric know you are planning this party?"

"Oh…" Trevelyan mumbled, "...shit."

Bull looked from her to Alistair thoughtfully. "Hey, I heard you travelled with our Arishok. Feel like sparring?"

Alistair smiled. "Sure, but I warn you, I bested him."

Bull rumbled out a laugh. "Now you've made it interesting."

* * *

Varric was not in his usual spot near the hearth in the great hall. Trevelyan had to ask around. Solas had not seen him, neither had Josephine. Vivienne remembered seeing him leave Skyhold an hour earlier, but did not know where he was headed.

"Leliana, have you heard anything about Varric?" Trevelyan asked.

Leliana's face softened. "He wished to be alone, Inquisitor."

"You asked me to keep Alistair here!" Trevelyan nearly shouted. "Now we're throwing him a party! How could I be so stupid? This is all my fault...I was so obsessed with meeting her…"

"Meeting Rhea?" Leliana asked. "That is what you were so excited about?"

"It doesn't matter now! Where did Varric go? If he left the Inquisition because of me…"

Leliana sighed. "I believe he said he was meeting someone not far from here, but did not want them to enter Skyhold...or to meet you. He did not say more than that. A scout in the mountains sent a bird with the location. You could find them; they're only a half-hours ride from here."

"Thank you!" Trevelyan shouted, vaulting over the railing and once more making a mess of Solas' papers.

* * *

Trevelyan rode hard through the path the pilgrims used to reach Skyhold, until one of Leliana's scouts stopped her. "Inquisitor! Nightingale sent a bird, Master Tethras went that way!"

There was a thin road between the mountains and the Inquisitor guided her horse carefully down it. She did not have to go far before she spotted quite a few horses tied to a tree, and saw smoke from a fire. _Who in Andraste's name is he meeting?_

She heard a raised voice before she saw them. "That's _bullshit_ , Varric, and you know it!" a woman with a Fereldan accent yelled. "Hawke's dead and we can't even talk to the woman who left her to die?"

"I explained in the letter…" Varric said, sounding tired.

"Oh, yes, a letter!" an angry man countered. "Thank you so much for that, dwarf. _'Dear Elf, Hawke was left to die in the fade, sincerely Varric'._ "

"He didn't really address it ' _Dear Elf_ ', did he?" a small, curious female voice asked. "I mean that's rather rude, isn't it? You didn't, did you, Varric?"

"No, Daisy…." Varric replied.

"Oh, well good, then, I mean, not good, because...because…. _Hawke…_." the woman started to cry.

"Oh, shhh, kitten," another woman with a sultry voice comforted her.

"I want to meet her," another Fereldan woman said. "I want to meet the woman who left my sister to die." A dog growled at this.

"I agree," the first woman said. "We're owed that much. We're owed more than just your letter, Varric."

"I'm sure The Herald of Andraste meant well in her actions," another man said, he sounded like he came from the Free Marches.

"Will you _shut it_!" most of them snapped in unison.

Trevelyan had heard enough, she began to approach the bend so she could see them, when she slipped on some loose snow and fell, cursing, hitting her head on a nearby tree and startling all of the horses.

"What in the bloody hell was that?"

There was a lot of stomping and barking as the group ran around to find Trevelyan lying in the snow at the base of the tree, and she got her first look at Hawke's friends. Having read _Tale of the Champion_ , Trevelyan could guess who was who.

The large, upset looking red-headed woman with the heavy armour whose expression was eerily similar to Cassandra had to be Guard-Captain Aveline.

The equally angry-looking white-haired elf with the intimidating, yet strangely attractive tattoos and massive sword was Fenris.

The beautiful Rivaini with the massive hat and not nearly enough clothing for the mountains had to be Captain Isabela-or Admiral now?

The sad and confused looking cute Dalish elf with the mage staff was Merrill, the blood mage.

The handsome man in the shiny white armor with the bow was Prince Sebastian Vael.

And the girl in the middle with a mage staff who looked the saddest of all of them was Hawke's sister, Bethany; she had a restraining hand on Hawke's mabari, Chase.

Trevelyan looked at Varric, who stood just behind the group, dragging a hand down his face and shaking his head. "Um... hi?" Trevelyan said.

Varric walked up and offered her a hand before anyone could say anything. "Meet Inquisitor Trevelyan, Inquisitor Trevelyan, meet my friends."

"This is her?" Fenris demanded, looking at her with a mix of disdain and disbelief.

"She is mostly famous for falling out of things and surviving," Varric pointed out.

"That's true. Though sometimes things fall _on_ me too…." Trevelyan said quietly.

"Was it a dragon?" Merrill asked. "I heard it was a dragon."

"A mountain, actually."

"Oh, well, that's not so different. Colder, I guess. Unless it was an ice dragon. Then that would be cold too!" She looked around and noticed Fenris' glare and Aveline and Bethany's sighs. "I should be quiet now…."

Trevelyan smiled a little. At least one of Hawke's friends didn't completely hate her. "I heard what you were saying before I got here," she said. "I'm sorry I didn't write to all of you as well, but I didn't feel like I knew Hawke well enough…."

"Is that why you left her to die?" Fenris spat.

Trevelyan swallowed. "No, I left her to die because she asked me to." Chase whined.

Varric looked down. Bethany said, "Can you tell us what happened? Varric said he wasn't there, that he had already left."

"Of course," Trevelyan agreed, nodding. "Why don't you all come to Skyhold? We're having a banquet tomorrow. You should all stay."

"Is it warmer in Skyhold?" Merrill asked. "It's cold in these mountains, much colder than Sundermount."

"Yes, Daisy, it's warmer in Skyhold," Varric said.

"Can we go there then?" Merrill asked the rest of them. "We don't have to stay long. Just for a little. My feet are freezing!"

"I told you to wear boots, kitten," Isabela said.

"I told you, my feet would get lost in them!"

"Is that your reason as well, Fenris?" Aveline asked dryly.

Fenris glared at her. Trevelyan could not help but laugh, and Varric looked at her with a small smile, like his mind was a million miles away.


	3. Putting Out Fires

Trevelyan informed Josephine of the additional guests that evening, and accommodations were found for them in Skyhold, though Josephine wanted to put the mabari with the horses.

When she returned to the great hall she found that the group had dispersed to look around, and only Bethany, Chase, and Varric were still there. "Where did everybody go? I thought you wanted to hear what happened to Hawke."

"Fenris saw a Tevinter, Merrill saw an elf, Aveline saw Knight-Captain Cullen, Sebastian saw a Seeker, and Isabela saw a Warden," Bethany explained.

Trevelyan looked at Varric. "Which of those is the most dangerous?"

"I'd start with the elf and Sparkler," he said. "I'd come with you, but I don't really want to be in the danger zone."

Trevelyan ran full tilt, right past Solas, to the stairs where she heard yelling.

"Inquisitor! Glad you've arrived!" Dorian exclaimed. "Care to assist me with this?" Dorian's hands were indeed sparkling with the beginnings of flame, which was even more concerning so close to so many books.

Trevelyan threw herself between the two. "Out of the way, mage," Fenris growled. "I don't mind taking out the both of you."

"Please, stop!"

Fenris had begun to glow blue, and that was definitely not a good sign. "I will rip out his heart!" he shouted.

Varric appeared at the top of the stairs. "Fenris, stop," he said calmly. "Dorian and Hawke fought side by side through the fade. He's not what you're mad at anyway."

Fenris spun on him. "You're right, I'm mad at her!" he hissed. "Shall I rip out the Inquisitor's heart instead?"

"For doing what Hawke wanted?"

The glow of Fenris' skin faded. " _Fenhedis!_ Hawke always got what she wanted. Where does that leave the rest of us?" he spat. He stormed away, out the door to the upper great hall.

"Well," Dorian said, letting his magic fade. "That was certainly bracing. You do attract the most charming people, Inquisitor."

"You never really knew Hawke," Varric chuckled, but his eyes were sad.

* * *

They found Cullen and Aveline in his office, and Cullen looked rather grateful when they arrived. "Aveline, are you threatening the Commander of the Inquisition?" Varric asked.

She scoffed. "I was merely asking about his tactics. Looks like his soldiers are being trained well, better than Kirkwall's old Templars, that's for sure."

Cullen did not seem to know what to say to this, and it occurred to Trevelyan that he was intimidated by this woman. "Seeker Cassandra recruited Commander Cullen," Trevelyan put in.

Aveline looked at Varric. "That's the Seeker who abducted you and interrogated you in Hawke's estate, isn't it? Maybe I should have a word with her too."

Cullen stood up and he and Varric vehemently said "NO!" at the same time.

Aveline laughed. "Just as well. I wouldn't want to have to pay for the damages to your castle."

"You never paid for the damages to the gallows…" Cullen muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Alistair and Isabela were together on the ramparts. "Really, though, about that weekend..." Isabela was saying.

"Rivaini," Varric interrupted.

Isabela sighed, as Alistair laughed and put a hand on the back of his neck in the same way Cullen did when he was uncomfortable. "Varric you are such a kill-joy," Isabela lamented.

"I don't think the Hero of Fereldan would appreciate you borrowing her lover," Varric pointed out.

"We shared him once, I don't see why she can't share him again," Isabela pouted. "I mean she leaves him here all alone, practically _free_ for the taking…"

"Well!" Alistair exclaimed, blushing. "This is awkward."

That was when they heard Sera yelling. "I swear to Andraste, I will put an arrow in your bloody eye!"

"That's our cue," Varric muttered. Isabela and Alistair followed them out of curiosity as they ran down the ramparts and into the training area outside the tavern.

Merrill and Sera were standing several feet apart, and Sera had her bow drawn. "But you're an elf," Merrill said calmly. "The Dalish are your people."

"Uh...Daisy, I wouldn't…." Varric warned.

" _People_ are my people," Sera said. "And you _elfy_ elves can go be elfy away from me!"

"Elfy elves?" Merrill repeated. "I don't understand. How can an elf not be elfy? Isn't that what elf means? Is that what you call the Dalish? Elfy elves?"

Sera made an exasperated noise. "Don't have to be Dalish to be bloody stupid. Like Solas."

Merrill was offended now. "Stupid?"

"Yeah," Sera confirmed. "Stupid! Caring about all that lost history and power. It's gone now; talking about it won't get it back."

For the second time that day, Trevelyan witnessed the telltale signs of a mage beginning to flare with magic as they lost their temper. Merrill, being a blood mage, was slightly more worrisome. Trevelyan jumped into the argument. "Hey, why don't we go find your friends, Merrill?"

Isabela approached her. "Come on, kitten. Aren't your feet still cold? Let's go find a fire."

Merrill nodded and followed Isabela inside Skyhold.

* * *

Sebastian was talking to Cassandra inside the blacksmith. "As the Right Hand of the Divine, you must have spent a great deal of time in the company of Most Holy," he said.

Cassandra sighed, but Varric spared her having to answer. "Come on, Choirboy, we didn't bring you here so you could pester the Seeker about the Divine."

Sebastian looked from Varric to Cassandra and nodded. "My apologies, Seeker. I too have lost a close friend recently, may they both find peace at the Maker's side."

Cassandra looked up at him. "Hawke's loss was a loss to us all," she said.

* * *

The Inquisitor invited Hawke's friends, and mabari, up to her private quarters, where they would have some privacy. She also had several bottles of wine sent up, and several more after she realized that Isabela and Fenris had claimed a bottle each.

She told them that Hawke had claimed Corypheus was her responsibility, and that she wanted Alistair to survive to ensure the survival of the Grey Wardens.

"I am so sick of the Grey Wardens," Aveline complained. "They locked Corypheus up with Hawke's father's blood in the first place."

"And they accepted Anders," Fenris agreed.

"They saved Fereldan," Bethany said quietly. "Hawke was at Ostagar. That meant something to her."

Aveline sighed. "I love Fereldan as well, but the Blight is over. Corypheus wouldn't be here now, and Hawke wouldn't be dead, if the Wardens had just left well enough alone."

"You're suspiciously quiet, Varric," Isabela said.  
"He is quiet, but is it suspicious?" Merrill asked. "We can't all talk all the time. Then we'd just be talking over each other and no one would ever know what was said. Listening is nice sometimes, too."

"I'd prefer if you listened more," Fenris said to Merrill.

" _There was no word_

 _For heaven or for earth, for sea or sky._

 _All that existed was silence._

 _Then_ -"

Varric cut off Sebastian, "Choirboy, no one wants to listen to the Chant of Light."

"Times of mourning are when we all need the Chant the most," Sebastian argued.

Isabela sighed. "So pretty and so boring."

"Among the Dalish," Merrill said, "we plant a tree over the remains of the fallen… Hawke's remains were lost, but…."

Bethany was nodding. "We can't burn them, but we can plant a tree for her."

"Where?" Aveline asked. "On the Hawke estate?"

"Or in the Viscount's Gardens!" Merrill suggested enthusiastically.

"We could plant one in Skyhold's garden," Trevelyan said. "I know...she didn't spend long here, but I would be honoured for Skyhold to have a memorial tree for her."

To the Inquisitor's surprize, all heads turned not to Bethany, but to Varric.

He smiled slightly. "I think she would have liked that," he said. "What do you think, Sunshine?" Bethany nodded.

* * *

It was late that evening, after the Inquisitor and Cullen had retired to her quarters, when she heard the commotion. She got out of bed and quickly dressed, careful not to disturb Cullen as he appeared to be sleeping soundly for once and he never got enough sleep. She rushed down to the great hall to find it empty except for Varric, and Hawke's mabari.

"What's going on?" she asked, moving to sit beside him on the steps beneath her throne.

There were several empty bottles around him, and he had broken another, which seemed to have upset Chase. The dog was barking at Varric, rather loudly. Her arrival got him to calm down. Varric looked at her and he laughed, a noise that sounded unnatural and forced coming out of him. "Nothing," he said. "It's nothing. We're just planting a fucking tree for Hawke tomorrow because her body is stuck in the fade." The Inquisitor said nothing. "You're a mage, Inquisitor. What does that mean? Is she dead? Are we planting a tree for a dead woman, or for an undead woman, or for a bleeding fade spirit? I don't know anything about this...weird shit…. That was always Hawke's area…."

"I...I don't know, Varric," Trevelyan said.

"Well...shit," Varric muttered. He stumbled to his feet. "I hope it's a gorgeous tree. Has a lot to live up to," he said quietly, almost to himself, before stumbling away. Chase, whining softly, trailed after him.

Trevelyan watched them go, brushing tears out of her eyes.


	4. Warden-Commander Surana

"Um...Inquisitor?" Trevelyan woke up the next morning to one of the Inquisition messengers standing nervously in her room. She glanced at Cullen, still asleep beside her and smiled at the messenger.

"Yes?"

The messenger was nervous, as only made sense for someone standing in a room with two of the leaders of the Inquisition half-naked in bed together. "Um...I...uh…"

Cullen chose that moment to roll over and wake up. "Falyn," he mumbled, reaching for her.

"Cullen a messenger is here," Trevelyan said.

Cullen's eyes snapped open. "Oh," he grumbled.

The messenger paled. "Mistress Nightingale sent me...she wanted me to tell you...that is I'm supposed to let you know...I mean…"

"Get to the point," Cullen snapped, exasperated.

The messenger squeaked. "Yes sir! Mistress Nightingale told me to tell you the Hero of Fereldan has arrived, Inquisitor! She arrived early this morning! You were to be told right away!"

"Does Alistair know?" Trevelyan asked, getting out of bed.

The messenger averted her eyes from The Herald of Andraste half-naked. "No...Your Worship….Warden Alistair does not yet know. You were to be told first."

"Thank you," Trevelyan said. "You can tell her I'll be right there."

The messenger bowed and nearly tripped down the stairs. Cullen laughed. "That messenger moves as gracefully as you," he commented.

Trevelyan glared at him, but he grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed, kissing her neck and mumbling, "Now, I believe I was interrupted…."

An hour or so later, Inquisitor Trevelyan met Leliana at the top of her tower. A small but formidable looking elven woman with short dark red curls and light blue eyes was pacing the area. A mabari was lying on the floor nearby, watching her. She stopped moving when she saw the Inquisitor. Her eyes went immediately to the glow on the Inquisitor's left hand. "You're her. Leliana made you sound...taller," she said.

The Inquisitor, who stood at nearly a foot taller than the Hero of Fereldan, did not know how to respond. Surana continued, "Then again, Morrigan described you as an air-head—tripping all over everything—that will likely get the world killed, while Alistair thinks you're _very_ impressive."

Leliana giggled, which made the Inquisitor stare. "Alistair thinks most cheese is very impressive."

Surana smiled. "Only the good cheese."

"I'm so pleased to meet you," the Inquisitor said finally, holding out a hand.

Surana wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug instead. "You saved Alistair's life. I'm honoured to meet _you_ , Inquisitor."

When they separated, Surana said, "So much to do! I have to see Morrigan, and...her son? He's here? Him too. Cullen as well, if I can. Of course, Alistair too, but I don't want to wake him early if I don't have to. We Wardens have to sleep when we can."

Trevelyan laughed. "I never want to wake Cullen, either."

Surana smiled. "Sounds like we're two of a kind, Inquisitor."

* * *

They went to visit Morrigan, first. On the way, they passed several Grey Wardens in the great hall that stopped to say hello to Surana, and pet her mabari, Barkspawn. When they left Trevelyan said cautiously, "If you don't mind my asking, I'd heard you knew Anders…"

Surana's face darkened. "Not just him," she said. "I knew the spirit of Justice he joined with as well."

"And…"

"I don't know, Inquisitor. They were both good people when I knew them, I don't know what they intended to accomplish, but you have free mages working with the Inquisition. Maybe that's enough."

* * *

Surana spotted Morrigan right away, her friend, like Leliana, had barely aged these past 10 years. Morrigan dressed the same, too.

"Morrigan!" she called, running ahead of the Inquisitor and embracing her friend. Barkspawn jumped on Morrigan as well, and Surana swore she saw Morrigan smile as she cursed and pushed him off of her.

"I've missed you so much!" Surana exclaimed.

Morrigan's expression softened. "I have missed you, as well."

The Inquisitor caught up with them, and Surana smiled at her. The other woman seemed so earnest and good, and was very cute with her blonde hair and round green eyes. She almost reminded Surana of the way Leliana used to be, minus the grace. _Maybe_ , Surana thought, _She reminds you of you._

"Would you mind giving us some time alone?" Surana asked. "It has been almost a decade since we have seen each other."

The Inquisitor looked startled, and then smiled. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "I'll leave you to it."

As soon as she was gone, Morrigan said, "I might doubt her capabilities, had I not once known another circle mage who acted much the same and yet managed to save the world from the Blight."

"I seem to remember having an apostate friend who saved my life," Surana replied.

"Your life, perhaps. But you saved the world."

"Alistair could have done it," Surana replied, but could not help but laugh when Morrigan did.

"Come, let us catch up, and when he wakes, I shall introduce you to my son."

* * *

Inquisitor Trevelyan found Josephine in the great hall talking with some servants. "Inquisitor! Is it true we now have _another_ mabari running loose?"

"What's the harm? You don't like dogs?"

Solas entered the room and approached them as Josephine replied. "Dogs are messy, Inquisitor. Mabari might also scare visiting dignitaries."

"The visiting dignitaries brought them, Josephine."

"There are mabari here?" Solas asked.

"Yes, the Hero of Fereldan's and the Champion of Kirkwall's," Trevelyan replied. Solas was quiet. "Is something the matter?"

"No," he said eventually. "It should be fine."

"Is that what you came here to talk about?"

"I...it can wait." He walked away, leaving Trevelyan staring after him.

* * *

"Darling, we really need to talk about the calibre of your guests," Vivienne said, stopping Trevelyan on her way to check on Varric.

"Aren't they wonderful?" Trevelyan replied, oblivious. "The Hero of Fereldan and all of the Champion of Kirkwall's friends."

"My dear, they're a pack of lunatics who blame you for murdering their leader: a woman who helped start the mage rebellion, and a Grey Warden blood mage who probably supported what happened at Adamant but was fortunately out of the country."

"Don't forget their mabari!" Trevelyan exclaimed, trying to avoid Vivienne's stare.

"Yes, I obviously didn't miss the _stench_ of the dogs."

"Vivienne, I'm sorry you don't approve but I want all of them here. I don't think the Hero of Fereldan is a blood mage, either."

"Darling, look at who she associates with. That swamp witch? Don't delude yourself."

"I think we're done here, Vivienne," Trevelyan said.

"As you wish, my dear Inquisitor."

* * *

Trevelyan was rather upset when she visited Cullen. He put a hand on her arm. "What's the matter?"

"You don't think the Hero of Fereldan is a blood mage, do you?" she asked.

Cullen looked taken aback. "Absolutely not," he said. "She was one of the strongest mages I ever knew, there is no way she would have used blood magic. Especially not after..." he trailed off.

"After what?"

"A friend of hers back in the Tower was a blood mage. He lied about it and it led to her leaving for the Wardens."

"Oh," Trevelyan said.

"I don't know who gave you this idea, but I promise they have it wrong, Falyn."

* * *

"Are you the Hero of Fereldan?" the boy asked.

"I am," Surana said, trying so hard not to stare at him, or look for scales, like Alistair had constantly worried he would have the few times they had spoken of him over the years.

"My mother told me about you," he said. "She says you're very powerful. She told me I'd get to meet you one day. She told me you were an elf, but I didn't expect you to _smell_ like that. Old and bloody… like that other man."

Surana glanced at Morrigan. "Kieran asked about you a lot, actually," Morrigan told her.

"Mother doesn't have many friends," Kieran said. "She always sounded sad when she talked about you. I'm glad you're here, and that I got to meet you."

"I'm glad I got to meet you, too," Surana replied.

* * *

Inquisitor Trevelyan found Hawke's friends in the tavern; they were the only real occupants this early in the morning, other than Iron Bull, and most likely Sera, unconscious somewhere.

"You really spend time in this dump, Varric?" Isabela called across their table. "Whatever happened to the Hanged Man? Now _that's_ a tavern."

"It's a dive, is what it is," Aveline said.

"Oh, you know you like it dirty, big girl," Isabela teased.

"Shut up, whore."

"I have to say, I prefer the smell here to the...aroma of The Hanged Man," Sebastian commented.

"Aroma?" Merrill asked. "You mean the smell of urine and vomit? Yes, it only smells like that a little bit here, and you can tell someone at least tried to clean it up after. There are less blood stains, as well."

"Pish," Isabela scoffed. "No blood stains means not nearly enough fun to be had."

Iron Bull approached their table at that moment and Isabela's eyes trailed him up and down appreciatively. "You're the one who stole the Tome of Koslun, right?" he asked. She spat out her ale, and Aveline groaned. Fenris reached for his sword. "I'm Tal-Vashoth," Bull added calmly, grabbing a seat and sitting down beside Varric. "I'm not here to kill you."

"That's a relief," Bethany sighed.

"Yes, without Hawke I'm not sure any of us could do the one-on-one duel with someone as big as you. Well, we could, I just don't think we'd live through it," Merrill commented.

"Merrill…" Aveline sighed.

"What?"

Aveline looked at Varric. "Nothing," she said.

Inquisitor Trevelyan approached them then. "Oh, hey boss," Bull greeted her. "You joining us?"

"I don't remember inviting _you_ to join us, Tal-Vashoth," Fenris grumbled.

"You're free to make me leave," Bull smiled.

Fenris looked ready to respond when Isabela leaned in and whispered something in his ear that seemed to calm him down. The Inquisitor studied Varric where he sat, quietly drinking and absently stroking Hawke's mabari.

"Actually, Varric, could you do me a favour? We need a tree for Hawke's memorial and I was hoping you would choose it," Trevelyan said.

Varric looked up at her. "The tree? I...yeah, I'll pick it. Sure."

"Great, go talk to Josephine and she'll arrange it."

Varric stood up and left with Hawke's mabari at his heels.

The atmosphere at the table changed as soon as he was gone, and Trevelyan took his vacated chair. "Could you excuse us, Bull?"

"Sure thing, boss."

"That wasn't so hard…" Fenris said, and Bull gave him a look that shut him up.

"I wanted to talk to all of you about Varric...and Hawke," Trevelyan said.

* * *

Surana left Morrigan and Kieran and went to visit Cullen, it was still pretty early and though she was dying to see Alistair, she only had a limited amount of time for her other visits, while she would be leaving with Alistair.

She cut through a room with an elven man in it on her way to where she had been told Commander Cullen was, and Barkspawn started growling. "Shh," she said. "I'm sorry," she told the man, perplexed at her mabari's behaviour.

He eyed her dog cautiously before smiling at her. "It's not a problem."

Regardless, Barkspawn did not stop growling until they left.

She knocked on Cullen's door and he opened it a minute later. He said nothing when he saw her, only stared. She could not say she wasn't just as surprized by the changes in him. The young Templar she had known was the Commander of an army now.

"You look well," she said eventually, thinking of the last time she had seen him.

Cullen nodded. "As do you."

He offered her his hand and she took it. "Come in?" he offered. She and her mabari followed him inside.

"When Leliana told me you were in charge of the Inquisition's army...I wanted to see for myself," she explained.

"The Inquisitor has been looking forward to your arrival," he said with a fond smile.

"I can't thank her enough for saving Alistair," Surana said.

Cullen smiled. "She saves everyone she can."

 _She does sound like me,_ Surana thought.

A dark look crossed Cullen's features and Surana noticed. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Just...something I heard about you earlier that has been bothering me," he admitted. "You don't...use blood magic?"

Surana stiffened. "I thought you weren't a Templar anymore, Cullen," she said in a low voice.

His eyes narrowed. "That's not an answer."

"I don't see what business it is of yours."

Cullen leaned against his desk and put a hand to his forehead. "I told her it had to be a lie, that the woman I knew wouldn't use blood magic."

"You don't _know_ me, Cullen," Surana said, angry. "How dare you judge me for doing what I have to in order to save lives? If I've exhausted myself, and the only way to stop darkspawn from killing innocent people is to slice open my arm and boil the darkspawn blood in their veins, am I evil? If I save lives using blood magic, and never take any, is that evil? I don't use other people's blood. I use my own, because I'm a Grey Warden, and sacrifice is what we are. The Grey Wardens at Adamant understood that, too, and Corypheus used that against them," she whispered this last bit.

She turned and opened the door but before she left Cullen asked, "What about Alistair? Does he understand?"

Surana let the door slam behind her.


	5. Grand Enchanter Fiona

"Varric and Hawke?" Merrill repeated. "Why would you want to talk about Varric and Hawke?"

"Oh, Kitten…." Isabela sighed.

Trevelyan looked around at their faces, and it was clear that-discounting Merrill-they all knew exactly what she was talking about. "They were in love, weren't they?" Trevelyan asked.

The group of them shifted uncomfortably, except for Merrill. "In love? Varric and...and Hawke...but...but that would mean….oh, poor, poor Varric!" she exclaimed.

Isabela sighed and put an arm around her. "How long have all of you known?" the Inquisitor asked.

"Longer than they did," Isabela said, shaking her head.

"Did they _ever_ realize?" Bethany asked.

"Watching them was worse than watching Aveline and Donnic," Fenris commented.

"Hey, I take offence to that," Aveline barked at him.

"It is a shame that they fought it for so long," Sebastian said sadly.

"How come no one ever told me?" Merrill asked. "Was it a secret? I can keep secrets, just last week, I found out...oh!" she giggled. "Never mind."

"I might have tried to convince Hawke to bed Varric," Isabela said, "except that both of them had it in their heads that he was too in love with Bianca."

"I asked her once," Bethany said, "she laughed at me and called me ridiculous."

"Instead she wasted her time bedding Fenris," Isabela said with sigh.

"For such a waste of time, you seem to do it a lot," Fenris pointed out.

"Nothing wrong with your skills, but that chest hair…mmmh."

"Right…."

"Why do you ask, Inquisitor?" Aveline asked.

"I didn't tell you before, because I didn't want to upset you...but her last words were asking me to look out for him. Somehow I feel like I already failed her."

Even Merrill was quiet at that.

* * *

After speaking with Cullen, Surana was angry, but she knew she could see Alistair at last.

Leliana had told her where his quarters were, and she found him still asleep. She shared a look with Barkspawn and her mabari jumped on Alistair, licking his face and ears.

"ARGH!" he complained, shoving at the war hound. "Barkspawn! Get off!" Then he sat up. "Barkspawn?" He turned and saw her standing in the doorway. "Rhea!" he exclaimed, jumping out of bed, he had lifted her off the ground and kissed her in seconds.

Barkspawn leapt off the bed in time for Alistair to carry Surana over to it. "If I ever let you leave this room," Alistair said, grinning, "remind me to thank the Inquisitor for making me stay."

* * *

It was nearly time for the banquet when Surana finally left Alistair's room. Her clothes, such as a robe that was clean and suitable for a banquet and had not spent the day on Alistair's floor, were still in her own quarters, so they were going to meet in the great hall.

Surana had left Barkspawn with Alistair, reluctant to separate the two so soon after they had been reunited. She passed through the library on her way, still not quite sure where she was going in this castle-honestly the twists and turns were nearly as bad as the deep roads, and she did not have a map-when she heard a small gasp of surprize.

Smiling, Surana turned to say hello to whoever wanted to meet the Hero of Fereldan. To her astonishment, she recognized the elven woman. "Grand Enchanter Fiona?" Surana gasped. "I had heard the rebel mages had joined the Inquisition...but you're here? Does Alistair know? He and I have so many questions for you! I'm so glad to meet you!"

Fiona's expression might have been dismay. "Hello, Warden-Commander," she said.

Surana's smile slipped. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Fiona shook her head slightly. "It is nothing, Warden-Commander. I am simply…. What did you want to ask me?"

"Alistair and I-have you met Alistair?-we've been looking for a way to free ourselves of the Calling. I thought maybe I had found it...but I was wrong. But you! You managed it! You have to tell us what you know!" Surana said earnestly.

Fiona's dark eyes were sad. "No other Warden has ever managed to replicate what happened to me," she said.

"You have to at least meet with Alistair and me, and tell us…"

"No," Fiona said firmly.

Surana's eyes narrowed and she stood up straighter, suddenly wishing she had Barkspawn with her after all. "Why not?" she demanded.

"I refuse to give you false hope. I refuse to give _him_ false hope."

"Alistair?" Surana echoed, baffled. "You've met him, then?"

Fiona sighed. "Warden-Commander, he is my son."


	6. Seating Arrangements

Inquisitor Trevelyan found Josephine fussing about in the great hall over the last minute arrangements for their banquet. The tables had been moved into the centre of the room, and other than the servants all the usual people who mingled in the area had been asked to leave. Josephine was worrying over the seating arrangements, it seemed.

"No... Better not put Solas and Sera together," she muttered to herself. "Where _can_ I put Sera?"

"Do you need any help, Josephine?" the Inquisitor asked.

"Oh, no, Inquisitor, I'm sure you're busy," Josephine said pleasantly, but from the look on her face Trevelyan knew she really did need the assistance.

Trevelyan looked at the seating chart. She and Cullen were sitting at the head of the table, with Warden Commander Surana and Alistair beside them, as well as Josephine and Leliana. The members of the Inquisition were along the middle, and Hawke's friends were at the far end. "Josephine," Trevelyan asked. "Surely you didn't mean to put Lady Morrigan with Lady Vivienne?"

Josephine's head snapped up. "I did not!" she exclaimed. She tore the seating chart from Trevelyan's hands, looking horrified. "No! A servant must have done that!"

"What if Morrigan is seated across from the Warden-Commander?" Trevelyan suggested.

Josephine sighed. "Of course," she said. "What do you think of Warden Blackwall at that end of the table?" she asked slyly. "He and the Warden-Commander and Alistair will get along, I'm sure."

Trevelyan smiled. "Of course," she agreed. "He could sit between you and Alistair." Josephine blushed ever so slightly, and busied herself with the table settings.

Trevelyan found herself staring at Varric's name. Josephine noticed her distraction and asked, "What is it, Inquisitor?"

"Just...it's nothing." _Varric should be seated with Hawke,_ she thought.

* * *

Surana's brain could not handle this information. "Your...ALISTAIR!" she shouted, to no one. "I need...I need to sit," she announced.

Fiona put a steadying hand on her arm, but Surana smacked it away. "YOUR SON?!" she shouted.

Fiona flinched. "Yes, Warden-Commander."

"Stop calling me that!" Surana snapped. "He's...you've been...how long have you been in the same castle with him and you haven't told him? Do you know what he thinks about his mother? Who he thinks he has for a sister? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I just wanted him to be happy…" Fiona said quietly.

"Happy? As the unloved bastard son of a King he never knew?" Surana spat. "Who apparently _didn't_ force himself on maids?"

"He has you," Fiona said.

"I'M NOT HIS MOTHER!" Surana nearly screamed. Fiona just stood there. Surana turned and began to walk away. "I can't believe Alistair's family actually got worse," she muttered.

* * *

Inquisitor Trevelyan and Josephine greeted everyone as they arrived. Bull arrived first, carrying a keg over each shoulder, and Josephine shooed him over to a corner. Solas came next, looking over his shoulder every few seconds like he was expecting an attack.

"Everything alright, Solas?" Trevelyan asked.

"Yes, Inquisitor," Solas replied, but his tone was a little strained.

Cole appeared, startling Josephine with his sudden appearance. "I...didn't expect you, Cole," Josephine said. "Do you eat?"

"No," he answered. "But all of our guests will be here and I want to help them."

"Oh…" Josephine said, looking at the Inquisitor for guidance.

"Sit him beside Varric," Trevelyan suggested.

"Varric is very sad," Cole agreed.

Cassandra entered the hall, with Aveline beside her. "I _did not_ 'beat Varric senseless'," Cassandra objected.

Aveline smirked. "Yes, well, Varric is known to exaggerate now and then. You did take him hostage in my city, however."

"By order of Most Holy," Cassandra said.

"Did the Divine really want him to sign her copy of his book?" Aveline asked.

Cassandra chuckled, and Josephine showed the two women to their seats.

Isabela and Sera came in next, giggling. "What's so funny?" Trevelyan asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Isabela said, as both of them laughed harder. Sera ignored Josephine and sat down with Isabela, across from Solas. Josephine sighed and made a few adjustments.

Morrigan and Kieran entered with Merrill trailing after. "Do you really have a working eluvian?" she asked. "Can I see it?"

"No," Morrigan replied.

"But it doesn't belong to you, you're not even Dalish!" Merrill exclaimed.

The Inquisitor interrupted, quickly showing them to opposite ends of the table, as Merrill continued to glare in Morrigan's direction.

A harassed looking Dorian came into the room with Sebastian following him. "But surely you know that ' _Magic was meant to serve man and not rule over him?'_ " he said. "Tevinter Magisters are an affront to the Maker!"

Dorian rolled his eyes. "Do you hear that?" he asked. "Someone interesting is calling me away from this dreadful conversation."

He found his seat beside Solas, leaving a stammering Sebastian to be led to his seat at the end of the table.

Cullen entered the room with Hawke's sister Bethany. "I'm very sorry for your loss," Cullen said.

"As am I," Bethany agreed sadly. "A lot of people owed their lives to my sister."

Cullen nodded. "Many more with her sacrifice."

Bethany gave him a small smile before Josephine led her to her seat beside Sebastian, and Cullen reached Trevelyan's side. He kissed her cheek. "Need me to do anything for you?"

She laughed. "Just help me make sure everyone survives this banquet."

He nodded quite seriously, and then went to sit down.

Alistair, Leliana and Barkspawn entered the hall together. Leliana had a hand fondly placed on Barkspawn's head. "I know you had something to do with this," Alistair accused. " _Nightingale_."

"And?" Leliana replied innocently.

"Thank you."

She smiled at him. When they reached the Inquisitor, Alistair said, "Thank you as well, Inquisitor. I am _very_ glad I didn't leave earlier." Barkspawn barked his apparent agreement.

Trevelyan watched them head to the table when Barkspawn began to growl, and ran at Solas. Dorian laughed. "Why, Solas, it seems even the dog takes offence to your fashion-sense!"

Solas shot him a look. Alistair and Leliana managed to calm the dog down, but he did not take his eyes off Solas from where he lay at Alistair's feet.

Vivienne entered and with only a stern look at the Inquisitor, took her seat between Cassandra and Iron Bull.

Varric, Fenris and Chase came in together, and Fenris took a seat beside Isabela, eyeing some of the members of the Inquisition with distaste. Varric looked at his seat next to Cole and sighed before he sat down, greeting Merrill on his other side. Chase, oddly, also growled at Solas and needed to be coaxed away. "Perhaps we should move you downwind, Solas?" Dorian suggested. Vivienne smirked.

Solas looked from one dog on his left, to the other further down the table on his right, and said nothing.

Josephine approached Trevelyan. "We're missing the Warden-Commander and Warden Blackwall," she said, looking down at her list. "Should I send someone?"

Surana entered the room as she asked, and though she looked fired-up, she smiled in their direction and sat down beside Alistair. That just left Blackwall. "I'll go get him," the Inquisitor said. "Why don't you open some wine?"

* * *

Blackwall was working on his griffon carving when Trevelyan found him. "Inquisitor," he said, not looking up.

"You do remember the banquet for Warden Alistair is tonight, right?"

"Was that tonight?" he asked, hitting the griffon a little harder.

"Yes. Right now, in fact."

"Oh…" he said. "I think I might not attend."

"What? But you know how much your being there would mean to Alistair!" Trevelyan exclaimed.

Blackwall hit the griffon again, hard. "Yes, well…."

"Blackwall, I insist you either give me a reason for your absence or come with me."

He sighed. "As you wish, Inquisitor." He set aside the chisel and hammer, and brushed off his hands. "Lead the way."

* * *

The Inquisitor and Blackwall arrived back in the great hall to find Josephine had in fact opened the wine. Josephine smiled when she saw them, and Cullen stood up, pulling back Trevelyan's chair.

"How gentlemanly," Surana commented. "Why don't you do that for me?" she asked Alistair.

He gave her a look. "The last time I tried, Barkspawn was lying behind your chair and he bit me for my gallantry."

"Oh," she laughed. "Right."

Josephine was eyeing Barkspawn warily. "I suppose he isn't...all bad. Though I do wonder what he has against Solas."

"Perhaps the elf has some meat hidden in those pyjamas of his the rest of us are unaware of," Morrigan suggested.

"I've never seen him so agitated," Leliana commented. "Has he ever reacted like this to anyone else?"

"He never really liked Wynne," Surana said, "but she was the one who used to bathe him…."

Leliana smiled sadly. "Yes, she could never stand the smell."

"I don't think he smells bad," Kieran stated.

Morrigan, Alistair, Surana and Leliana all smiled at each other and then the boy, Trevelyan noticed. There was definitely something about him that was a little different, magical even.

Josephine seemed oblivious. "Well, he doesn't smell _good_!" she exclaimed. Barkspawn whined and she sighed.

"Didn't you used to have a mabari?" Alistair asked Blackwall. "Duncan mentioned…"

"What?" Blackwall said, startled. "I...yes, I did."

Josephine turned to her companion. "You owned a mabari?" she asked. "What was its name?"

"Its name?" Blackwall repeated. "...Ralph. His name was Ralph."

"You named your mabari 'Ralph'?" Surana asked.

"You named yours 'Barkspawn'," Blackwall retorted, seemingly offended.

Barkspawn growled at this insult. "Actually, Alistair suggested his name," Surana said, as if that explained everything. It sort of did. "Oh!" Surana exclaimed suddenly. "Leliana, how is Schmooples II?"

"You mean that creature died, and you saw fit to replace it?" Morrigan inquired disdainfully.

Leliana rolled her eyes at Morrigan. "He's doing quite well, thank you for asking."

"Personally I'd rather have a mabari than a nug for a pet," Cullen said.

"Oh, I'd love for the Inquisition soldiers to have mabari!" Trevelyan enthusiastically agreed. "One for myself, as well."

"Absolutely not!" Josephine was aghast.

Cassandra, who had been listening until now, chuckled. "I doubt Solas would like that," she said, eyeing Barkspawn who was still glaring in the elf's direction.

"Well we can't have an army of nugs," Trevelyan complained. "Cole would love that, though…."

* * *

As the kitchen servants brought out the first course, Vivienne made a face. Dorian noticed. "My dear woman, what is troubling you? Is Josephine's banquet not up to your high standards?" he said. "I must admit I was hoping for better wine, but I'd expect Grey Wardens don't have any appreciation for that sort of thing."

Josephine shot Dorian a warning look from where she sat beside him before returning to her conversation.

Vivienne's eyes were focused on the Warden-Commander further down the table. "It's nothing, darling," she said in a voice that did not carry down the table. "I'm simply waiting for the moment when this farce of a banquet reveals itself for what it is."

"And what would that be?" Dorian asked curiously, matching her tone.

"You should know, my dear, after all you come from Tevinter."

Dorian followed her gaze now. "The Warden-Commander?" he laughed. "A blood mage?"

Vivienne fixed him with a stare. "You're far less attractive when you leave your mouth open like that, darling."

"I'm _always_ attractive," Dorian replied, but he closed his mouth.

Iron Bull joined their conversation, as he had been listening. "I'm no fan of blood mages, but what exactly are you expecting will happen here, ma'am?" he asked.

"What always happens when blood magic is involved, dear. Something foolish."


	7. Tensions Rise

"Hey! Solas!" Sera called.

"Yes, Sera?" Solas replied with thinly veiled patience.

"You know why I think them mabari don't like you?"

"Why is that, Sera?"

Sera opened her mouth to continue when Merrill interrupted from further down the table. "There is a story about mabari we Dalish tell," she said.

Solas's hand tightened on his drink. Sera glared at Merrill. "Oh, the Dalish have a story about it? That's grand, innit? Except, _no_ , it isn't, because you ruined my joke...stupid Dalish ruin everything…"

"It's about Fen'Harel," Merrill continued, as if Sera hadn't spoken.

Chase barked loudly. "I've told him this one before," Merrill explained. "He liked it."

"You told the dog the story?" Aveline asked.

"Him... and Hawke, when I visited her house once."

"I'd like to hear the story," Bethany said.

Chase barked again, and then growled at Solas.

Merrill smiled. " _Long ago, a clan lived on the Silent Plains. It was a terrible, lonely place where the sun was forbidden to shine. Their Keeper had a coursing hound. They had run down deer and hares and wolves together when they were young. But they had grown old together; Keeper and hound, and now only dozed before the campfire, dreaming of hunts."_

 _"But then the Dread Wolf came, for the Keeper was wise and kind—the things Fen'Harel hates above all else. At night, he tried to steal into the Keeper's dreams, to twist his mind and turn him against the People. But even in dreams, the courser guarded his master. He caught the Dread Wolf's scent and gave chase across the Fade."_

 _"Fen'Harel tried to shake his pursuer, but the hound ran as coursers can only run in their dreams. Even the wind couldn't have fled that hound. He ran the Dread Wolf down and grabbed him by the tail! Fen'Harel howled, so loud that the Veil shook and even the stars scattered in fear. But the hound wouldn't let go."_

 _"Neither hound nor Wolf gave in. Finally, Fen'Harel bit off his own tail to escape, and away he fled. Ever since, the Dread Wolf thinks twice about playing his tricks when dogs are on guard."_

No one said anything for a moment when Merrill finished and then Sera shouted, "THEY WANT YOUR BONE!"

Isabela snorted, while Sera giggled madly, and the conversation at the rest of the table stopped.

* * *

"Varric…" Sebastian said. "I've been meaning to ask you about that... boy beside you."

"I'm Cole," Cole said.

"The kid is harmless," Varric explained. "Just... nosy."

"He does not seem like a kid to me," Fenris said skeptically.

" _Lyrium markings burned into your skin. Melting, molding, making you into something else. So much pain. Too much pain. Pain becoming everything there is until there is nothing else. No memories. No family. Then Hawke. Hawke touched you and you felt more than pain. You remembered. Remembered more than pain. Felt more than pain. You loved her. You ran from her. Now she is gone and you feel empty."_

"Get out of my head, demon!" Fenris spat, kicking his chair back from the table.

"Fenris…" Isabela said, reaching out to him.

Fenris yanked his arm away from her. "Don't touch me," he hissed, storming out of the room.

Aveline sighed. "Should one of us go after him?"

Varric took a long drink. "There's no point. He's waiting for Hawke."

* * *

Trevelyan watched from her end of the table as Fenris shouted at Cole and stormed out. "Cole is making friends as usual," Cullen murmured in her ear.

"He wanted to help," she said.

Cullen laughed. "Cole's form of help can be...bracing."

Surana noticed them talking. "Is there something going on?" she asked.

"Just a small disturbance with one of my companions," the Inquisitor explained. "It's nothing."

"The spirit?" Surana asked.

Trevelyan was surprized. "You've met him?"

"He tried to help me when I arrived," she said. "He is less...certain than Justice."

"Did Justice have a body?" the Inquisitor asked.

"Before Anders, you mean?" Surana replied, and Cullen stiffened. "A dead one, yes. A Grey Warden."

"You were alright with that?" Cullen demanded.

"He fought darkspawn," Surana replied.

"And then he blew up a Chantry," Cullen retorted.

Trevelyan noticed the tension between the two. "What's going on, Cullen?" she asked. "Rhea wasn't there for what Anders did."

"No. She just made a deal with a spirit that got people killed."

"Cullen…"

"I think I'm going to take a walk," Cullen said.

Alistair glanced over from his conversation as Cullen got up. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

"Careful, Josephine, if anyone else leaves before dessert people will start to say you throw terrible parties," Dorian teased, watching as the Commander left the hall with the worried eyes of the Inquisitor following him.

"I do not throw terrible parties!" Josephine exclaimed. She was silent a moment before saying, "Besides, this party was the Inquisitor's idea."

"That's it! Pass off the blame! Now you just need a real disaster and you can wipe your hands of this entire affair."

"Dorian," Cassandra said in a warning tone. "What are you scheming?"

"Me? I'm entirely innocent. Josephine is the one getting ready to set a fire so she can blame someone else for her disastrous party."

"I am not!"

Vivienne leaned forward, "If I were you, darling, I'd blame the lunatics sitting down there. Or their Fereldan War dog."

Josephine looked startled. "Sera? Oh, you mean the Champion's friends?" A second later she shook her head. "I am not setting a fire! This party is going perfectly fine!"

"Hey, Josephine," Iron Bull said, leaning towards her. "Can I open the kegs now?"


	8. Obvious

Dessert was some Orlesian thing that only Josephine, Leliana and Vivienne could pronounce. It was custard, Trevelyan knew. She ended up stirring it and not really eating it. Surana noticed her distraction. "You can go after him, you know. I'll cover with your ambassador."

"Are you sure?" Trevelyan replied. "I don't want to abandon you."

"Abandon me? Because of you I'm having dinner with some of my closest friends. Don't worry about me."

Trevelyan glanced at Josephine before she agreed, but Blackwall was making her laugh and if she was going, now was the time. "Thanks!" she said, before slipping carefully out of the hall.

* * *

Sera and Isabela were molding their custard into more and more obscene shapes and giggling together, while Aveline complained bitterly about Orlesians and their delicacies.

Varric was remembering the last time he had had custard, how Hawke had flicked a spoonful of it into his chest hair, and the way she had _laughed…_

" _Sunlight shines in her hair. She smiles, reaches to brush the custard off. Laughs, her laugh reaches out, tangles with yours, bringing it out of you more than anything else ever does. Without her laugh yours is quieter, soft, strained, strangled. Her absence weighs on your chest-"_

"Kid," Varric said, quiet but firm. "That's enough." Everyone around him was staring, but he looked down at his hands. His glass was empty. "I'm going to get something more to drink," he announced, and left. Chase growled at Solas again before following him.

"Cole," Solas said. "I would not suggest you abandon your purpose, but perhaps, just for tonight…."

"You want me to stop trying to help them?"

"I do not think they appreciate having their feelings on Hawke announced to each other," Solas said gently.

"What is that...spirit?" Bethany asked.

"He is compassion," Solas explained.

"More like creepy," Sera argued.

"Compassion! But that's so rare!" Merrill exclaimed.

"Rare like Justice?" Aveline asked warily. Sebastian seemed uneasy as well.

"Cole is a spirit, he has possessed no one," Solas said.

"Not yet," Aveline replied.

"I won't possess anyone!" Cole argued.

Isabela shrugged. "Varric seemed fine with him, as long as he stays out of my head and keeps to himself, what's the harm?"

Aveline sighed. "You are far too easy to please…"

Isabela laughed. "We all know that."

* * *

Inquisitor Trevelyan found Cullen in his office, pacing. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Why did you leave like that?"

"I was wrong," he said, putting his hands on his desk.

"Wrong? About what?"

"About her, about Rhea."

Trevelyan stared, at a loss for words. "About...about what I asked you?"

Cullen looked at her. "She admitted to me she uses blood magic."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it? You learn the Hero of Fereldan is a blood mage and all you say is 'oh'?" Cullen demanded.

"What do you want me to say?" Trevelyan replied heatedly. "'Let's make her tranquil'? She's a Grey Warden, and she saved Fereldan. What is there to say?"

"Something! We could make her leave Skyhold, at least!"

"Why? Did she hurt someone here?" Trevelyan asked. "Has she used blood magic inside our walls?"

"Well...no, but you want the Inquisition to harbour a blood mage?"

The Inquisitor laughed. "Harbour a blood mage from _whom_ , exactly? The Templars? The Chantry? We are the only authority left."

"This is exactly why we should take a stand on such matters."

"By making an enemy out of the Hero of Fereldan? After just recently allying with the Grey Wardens, who also used blood magic? What exactly did she say to you?" Cullen looked down. "Cullen," Trevelyan said gently, "is it possible you're just upset that she isn't who you thought she was?"

He met her eyes. "Blood mages tortured me, and she rescued me from them. I said horrible things to her...and always wanted to take them back, but then to find out she is a blood mage as well…."

Trevelyan hugged him. "I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I expected her to be taller." Cullen laughed into her neck.

* * *

Varric was not looking for Fenris, but apparently there were a limited number of battlements in Skyhold. Stupid massive castle.

The elf snapped, "I don't want to be comforted, Isabela!" without turning around.

"Well, that's good," Varric replied. "Because the Rivaini seems to have made a new friend and I don't see her leaving the party anytime soon." Fenris turned to look at him. "Anyway, I didn't come out here looking for you. I'll be on my way."

He made it almost to the stairs when Fenris said, "Wait, dwarf."

Varric sighed, and Chase whined. "It's a good thing I brought more alcohol," Varric said, producing the bottle of wine he had grabbed on his way out here.

He patted the mabari and approached Fenris. "This is where Hawke met the Inquisitor," Varric told him. "When I introduced them... Stupid thing to do, in hindsight." He took a drink from the bottle, and passed it to Fenris.

"Hawke insisted, I assume," Fenris replied, taking a drink.

"That she did. Stubborn woman."

Fenris eyed Varric out of the corner of his vision. "Varric…."

"Elf," Varric warned, "if your next words are about me and Hawke, I swear to Andraste Bianca and I will-"

"I was going to say," Fenris said with a faint smirk, passing Varric back the bottle, "it's a real nice night for an evening."

Varric chuckled, and took a drink. "You're so full of shit."

"Perhaps," Fenris replied, "but I enjoy my organs where they are."

Varric sighed. "Alright elf, tell me about _you_ and Hawke. Hawke never told me why you two didn't get back together. It was the one plot hole when I wrote my book."

"'The one'?" Fenris repeated doubtfully.

"Shut up and answer the question."

Fenris took the bottle back. "She didn't tell me, either," he said.

"Oh."

"Eventually I figured out she had feelings for you."

"She...said that?" Varric asked.

"No, but it was obvious."

"Obvious," Varric repeated. "Right."


	9. Family Drama

Surana watched with some amusement as the Qunari member of the Inquisition retrieved a keg and began to crack it open. Alistair noticed the gleam in her eye. "You're not thinking…" he began.

"Do you know how long it's been since I got drunk, Alistair?" she replied. "Since the last time I saw Oghren. That was...far too long ago. Have you heard from him?"

Alistair laughed. "Last I heard from him was his son's birthday when we visited...which was also when you got drunk."

"I was unable to contact any of the Amaranthine Grey Wardens, Rhea," Leliana said.

"They were reassigned after I left Amaranthine," Surana replied. "I haven't heard from any of them, either."

"I have to say, the dwarf is not someone I regret losing contact with," Morrigan said. "I'm amazed you accepted him into the Grey Wardens…."

"He wanted to fight darkspawn," Surana said with a shrug.

Morrigan smirked, "Yes, and as Alistair proves every day, that willingness is truly your only requirement for admission."

Blackwall opened his mouth to object, but then shut it. Alistair laughed. "The Iron Bull has the keg ready, my love," he said to Surana. He smiled charmingly at Morrigan. "We're off to prove what else we Wardens are good at: drinking ourselves silly. You coming, Blackwall?"

He looked startled, then nodded.

Surana stopped to hug Morrigan as she passed. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Morrigan smiled fondly. "Of course. Kieran and I should retire for the evening, however."

Kieran sighed as Morrigan led him away. She overheard the boy say, "Mother, why didn't that man smell the same as the others?" She had no idea who he was talking about.

Servants had entered the hall to remove the dinner dishes, and the Qunari, The Iron Bull as he was apparently called, was passing around drinks.

He smiled when Surana approached. "Alistair didn't mention you were a redhead," he said. "I got a thing for redheads."

Surana took a drink. "Sorry," she replied with a shrug. "I prefer my Qunari without horns."

He laughed, and clapped Alistair on the shoulder. He was pouring Alistair and Blackwall drinks when Sera and Isabela came over. "Look who it is," Isabela said. "I really didn't expect you to stop the Blight, you know."

Surana laughed. "Neither did I."

"You two know each other?" Sera asked.

Isabela smiled. "We know each other," she said.

"Oh, you _did it_ , then?" Sera looked from Surana to Alistair. "Isn't she with him? I'd heard they'd been together a really long time or somethin'... _oh…_ " She stopped talking and began to giggle when she noticed Alistair's ears had turned red. "Good for you, then," she said, to all of them.

Blackwall chuckled into his drink. "Oh, Sera…"

Isabela put a hand on Surana's arm and led her away. "So, I was talking to Alistair earlier about borrowing him for that week in the summer…"

* * *

Trevelyan spotted Fenris and Varric on her way back to the party with Cullen. She grabbed Cullen's hand. "Come with me."

Cullen did not resist. They approached the elf, dwarf and mabari and Cullen muttered, "I swear I've heard this joke before…"

Chase barked a greeting and Trevelyan reached down to scratch behind his ears. Fenris and Varric, leaning against the wall of the battlements glanced in their direction and Varric took a long draught from the bottle Fenris handed him, emptying it.

"Didn't enjoy the party?" Trevelyan asked.

Fenris shrugged noncommittally. Varric said, "I came out here to drink."

"It appears your bottle is empty," Cullen pointed out.

"And everyone says you're here for your looks, Curly," Varric replied.

Cullen and Trevelyan exchanged a look, and Cullen said, "I'm returning to the party, anyone care to join me?"

Fenris sighed, standing up. "From the sounds of it they finally opened those kegs."

He followed Cullen towards the lights and noise of the main hall. Trevelyan climbed onto the edge of the battlements to sit. Varric looked up at her. "You have something you want to say?" he asked irritably.

"No. I just like the company."

Chase brushed his head against Varric's chest and Varric scratched him absently. "Well...alright."

* * *

Blackwall had a deep, booming laugh. Surana liked the sound of it. He had been nervous around her, earlier. It was strange to her, she wasn't used to the older wardens looking at her the way he did. The way the younger ones did, or the way villagers who idolized wardens did. Older wardens had an understanding, a bond. Perhaps he had simply spent too long on his own. Alistair didn't seem to notice anything strange, but then, Alistair was so excited to be around a friend of Duncan's he had been pestering the poor man most of the night.

Several hours of drinking and half of the group had left. The first to go had been the bald elven mage, he had seemed eager to escape from Barkspawn. He had left shortly after the casks had been cracked.

The Seeker had left after a few drinks, as well as the lyrium marked elf. Neither of them seemed to be enjoying the drinking very much. The woman who was The Champion's sister had left along with the Prince of Starkhaven not too long ago; neither of them seemed to be the best at holding their liquor.

Leliana had stayed until shortly after The Inquisitor returned with Varric, then she had insisted she had work she couldn't put off any longer and hugged Surana goodnight. Cullen had left only a little while ago, kissing Trevelyan goodnight and bidding her not to drink too much. Of the Inquisitor's advisors, only Josephine remained, and Surana was impressed she was still awake with all she had been drinking. She was steadily giggling more and more as the night wore on, seated beside Blackwall. Eventually she fell asleep at the table.

"She'll be mortified tomorrow," The Inquisitor commented. "Luckily for her Sera and Isabela left earlier or this could have been worse."

"I'll put her to bed," Blackwall offered.

One of the Inquisitor's companions who Surana did not know, a stern looking woman who had been eyeing Surana most of the night as if she expected her to set a fire, frowned at this. "I will accompany you," she insisted. "For the sake of Lady Montilyet's reputation, of course." Blackwall blushed at this.

"Thank you, Vivienne," The Inquisitor said.

The two of them managed to remove Josephine together, Vivienne glaring at Blackwall the whole time.

Alistair watched them go. "She'll feel that in the morning," he commented.

"Daisy passed out too," Varric said. His eyes were on a sleeping Dalish elf.

"I'll take her," a large red-headed woman said. "It's time I leave anyway." She easily carried the smaller elven woman.

The Inquisitor watched them leave and looked around the table. "Where did Dorian and Bull go?" she asked.

" _Pressed against a wall, he lifts him up, his lips-_ "

"Cole! Stop!" she exclaimed.

Alistair was staring at the spirit. "What was that?" he demanded.

"Someone is coming," Cole replied.

That was when Fiona walked in.

* * *

"Grand Enchanter Fiona," Trevelyan said, standing up and stumbling in the process. The long banquet table was mostly empty, as well as the kegs. Only she, Surana, Alistair, Varric, Cole and the mabari remained, and other than Cole and the mabari they had all been drinking.

The small elven mage came slowly into the room, her eyes moving from Alistair to Surana. Trevelyan noticed the anger in Surana's expression with some concern.

"What are you doing here?" Surana demanded.

Alistair shot his lover a look. "Is something wrong?" he asked, confused.

Surana sighed, and took a drink.

Enchanter Fiona opened her mouth to speak but Cole beat her to it. " _Sent away. Sheltered. Safe. A bastard prince without a claim. '_ _ **Tell him nothing. Let him think his mother human, and dead.**_ _'"_

Trevelyan sank back into her chair. She and Varric looked at each other, both of them stunned. Alistair did not seem to be capable of processing what he had heard. "Alistair…" Fiona said.

"Don't," he whispered.

Surana stood up and rounded the table to touch Alistair's shoulder but he moved away, behind him, Barkspawn whined.

"Alistair," Surana said, "I'm sorry." She shot a fierce glare at the other woman and Trevelyan thought that this woman, this blood mage, had fought an Archdemon, and yet that had to be the darkest look she had ever given.

A moment passed in silence and then Alistair said, "I can't do this right now." He got up and left, Barkspawn trailing after him. Surana apologized to the Inquisitor and then followed him as well.

Grand Enchanter Fiona was left awkwardly staring after her son. Eventually she realized the others were still there, and they were watching her. "Sorry to intrude, Inquisitor," she said, blushing. She hurried to leave.

Varric finished his drink before he stood. "Well, tomorrow we plant a tree for Hawke. Hope that goes better than your banquet."


	10. Remembering a Champion

"You knew Hawke better than I did," Trevelyan said while she dressed the next morning. "Do you think she would like this memorial?"

Cullen wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I don't know. Though, I do remember after defeating Meredith, surrounded by terrified Templars, Hawke looked the statue up and down and said, 'That's tacky'."

Trevelyan laughed. "Really?"

Cullen kissed her throat. "Mhmm," he said. "That was how Hawke was. She didn't like to make a big deal out of things."

"So a tree…?"

"Is probably just right," Cullen said. "Now, we still have time before the memorial, and I'd hate to see you finish getting dressed…."

* * *

Surana awoke to find Alistair sitting up in bed, Barkspawn lying at his feet. "Did you sleep at all?" she asked.

"Would you have?" he replied.

She sighed. "I don't know. I was taken to the Circle so young I don't remember my parents. That's better than a series of lies, I suspect."

"She doesn't want to know me," he said, sounding heart-breakingly like he had when they had met, when he had been young and vulnerable, and had lost everything he had known.

Surana sat up and curled up against his back. "If that were true, she wouldn't have come to find you last night."

"You don't know what she would have said. That...spirit...told us the truth. Not her."

"She told me," Surana admitted.

Alistair gave her an accusing look but let her explain. "I ran into her earlier in the day and she told me who she was to you. I...sort of yelled at her and stormed off."

He laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

Alistair relaxed into her embrace for a moment, and then asked quietly, "What do you think I should do?"

"You don't owe her anything, Alistair." He nodded. "But...I think she owes you some answers, if you want them."

* * *

Varric was the first one to the garden that morning before the memorial. He sat on a bench and Chase set his head on Varric's knee. "I don't remember you ever being this clingy before," Varric commented.

Chase huffed indignantly.

Varric sighed and scratched his ears. "I appreciate the company," he said softly.

Chase licked his hand.

"That dog has never had the personality of a war dog," Isabela said, falling onto the bench beside Varric. Chase made an offended noise. "Oh, please."

"You're up early, Rivaini," Varric commented.

"I don't care how hung over I am, or how great the sex is, I'm not going to be late for Hawke's memorial."

She leaned back and stretched her legs out, using Chase as a leg rest. The dog sighed heavily, but he had always been tolerant of Isabela. Just like Hawke.

* * *

Alistair found his mother in the Inquisition's library. He had to ask directions, as he had never been in there before. Part of him wanted to let that be an excuse for why she had never spoken to him, but he had been here for several weeks now. The castle was large, but it wasn't _that_ large.

"Alistair," she said when she saw him. There was such pain in the way she said his name. So much wistfulness.

"Hello," he said. In comparison, there was an extreme lack of emotion in his greeting. There was an awkward silence before Alistair said, "So...you're an elf?"

Her mouth twitched up at the corners. "Yes. I am an elf. And a mage."

"And you were a Grey Warden," Alistair added.

"Yes, I was."

"How…? Grey Wardens don't have children."

"I am no longer a Grey Warden."

"How did you meet King Maric? How did you lose the taint? Why did you have me lied to my entire life?" Alistair's voice rose with every question until he was yelling at her.  
She did not flinch. "We met when I was on a Warden mission in Fereldan...with Duncan. I do not know how I became cured, no one has ever figured it out, nor has it ever been replicated," she explained. "You were lied to because I did not want you saddled with what it meant to be my son. The son of an elf, a mage, a Warden. I did not want you saddled with what it meant to be Maric's son either. I wanted you to be free to choose your path."

Alistair swallowed. "Duncan?" he repeated. "He knew...is that why? Is that why I was recruited? Is that why I am a Warden?"

"Duncan watched over you for Maric's sake, and for mine. He saw you were unhappy in Templar training, and offered you a choice… I did not expect you would choose the path of a Warden, but I must say I prefer it to Templar. And Surana...you two seem happy."

"Being with Rhea is the best choice I ever got to make," Alistair replied.

* * *

When it was time for Hawke's memorial, everyone was there. Trevelyan stood in front of the gathered crowd in Skyhold's garden and said the first words. "I did not know Hawke for very long. She was the woman that most people blamed for what happened to the world. A lot of people were angry with her for that. The woman I met wanted to fix what she felt responsible for. She wanted to fight for her friends and her family…" Trevelyan's eyes travelled over Varric and his group of friends. Isabela stood beside him, holding Merrill's hand as the young woman cried. Sebastian had an arm around Bethany, who had tears in her eyes. Aveline and Fenris stood watching stoically. "Hawke was one of the bravest people I have ever had the privilege to meet," Trevelyan said. "And the world would be a very different place without her."

Anyone who wanted to say something was encouraged to, and it turned out most people had something to say about Hawke.

"Hawke taught me what it is to be free," Fenris said. "I will never forget her."

"Hawke helped me avenge my family, and find the faith in myself needed to reclaim my city," Sebastian said.

"Hawke believed in me and trusted me when my clan abandoned me," Merrill choked out through her tears.

"Hawke was the best sex I ever had," Isabela said. When silence followed this, other than some indignant complaints from Sera, Isabela continued in a reluctant voice, "She was the best friend I've ever had. No one else ever stood by me like Hawke."

Aveline seemed hesitant to speak, and when she did, her voice was overwrought with emotion. "Hawke was family. She helped me through the death of my husband, and then helped me to find love again. I would have died to keep her safe, without question."

"When we were little," Bethany told them, "Charlotte always looked out for me. If a Templar made us move, she never let me blame myself. She used to make up ridiculous stories about how she had stolen from the chantry and that was really why we needed to move….When our brother died, she took all the blame, even though it wasn't her fault.

"She saved my life more times than I know, and now she's gone."

Alistair and Surana stood together, hand in hand. "Hawke was a great friend to have when you had no others," Alistair said. "Without her, I wouldn't be here. Without her, the Warden's wouldn't have had a chance to be redeemed."

"I never met her," Surana said, "but I owe her everything."

Cullen stepped forward next. "Hawke… well," he looked at Surana and Trevelyan and continued, "There is a certain kind of person who can just inspire you to do great things. Hawke was one of the most interesting people I ever met, and without her my life would have gone a lot differently."

"I never got a chance to get to know Hawke," Cassandra said, "but I admired her and all that she accomplished with her life. She was a hero."

Last was Varric. The Inquisitor had been waiting for his turn all along. He and Hawke's mabari approached the sapling that had yet to be planted. He removed the sheet from the tree and revealed a weird looking baby palm tree. "I asked Ruffles to get this tree from the Wounded Coast in Kirkwall," he said. "Hawke and I were there together one day, just after we met, and we must have spent hours wandering around just getting more and more lost…. Eventually, I say, 'Hawke, haven't we passed that pathetic looking tree before?'" and Hawke says, 'You mean this tree, Varric?' she kicks the tree so hard she breaks her toe. Hawke. Breaking a toe on a tree…

"She made me swear never to tell anyone, but she couldn't walk home, so I was forced to carry her. The whole time, she's complaining and blaming that damn tree. For years, every time we passed that tree she would glare. When we had to part ways, we met by that tree. She said we would meet back there when she came back to Kirkwall, and carved our initials in it so I wouldn't forget.

"Don't you know, Hawke? I never forget a thing."

A tear fell down Varric's face and he began to bury the tree, and Trevelyan silently cried as she watched him.

The Inquisitor had Cullen clear the garden, until it was just her and Varric and Chase. She grabbed a shovel and helped him bury the little tree while the mabari watched from nearby. When they were finished, Varric said, "I don't know much about trees. Dwarves don't really do plants." He looked up at Trevelyan. "Do you think it will survive here?"

"Skyhold has a lot of magic. I've brought seeds from all over and planted them in this garden and they've blossomed. I'm sure it will do fine," she replied.

Varric looked at the tree and sighed. "I should have gotten a bigger tree. One of those ones they put in alienages for the city elves. Something massive and awe-inspiring. Something you'd look at and think ' _that tree is for The Champion'_."

The Inquisitor put a hand on Varric's shoulder. "I think you chose the perfect tree." Varric still looked unconvinced. "From what I know about Hawke, she was more than a Champion. She was also the kind of person who would have loved this lonely little tree."

He choked out a laugh. "She was always collecting losers."

"That's what this tree represents."

"Is Ruffles making a plaque?"

Trevelyan nodded. "You can choose the inscription."


	11. Goodbye

"You're staying here?" Surana asked.

Morrigan nodded. "I have pledged my service to this Inquisition."

"Corypheus needs to be fought," Alistair agreed. "They'll need Morrigan's help."

Surana sighed. Leliana put a hand on her arm. "You are welcome to stay and help as well. We could certainly use the assistance."

Surana and Alistair looked at each other sadly. "We can't," Surana said. "We have business elsewhere."

Leliana wrapped her arms around Surana tightly. "I will miss you dearly. Write to me as often as you can. I will give you one of my ravens, even."

Surana laughed. "One of your spymaster trained birds? I might take you up on that." Barkspawn whined and she patted him on the head affectionately. "You're not getting replaced, don't worry."

Leliana hugged Alistair as well. "Try not to assassinate too many people without us," Alistair said gently. "You're getting a little bit scary."

Leliana laughed. "Do you want me to tell your mother where you are going?" she asked him.

"Did you…?" he asked, then sighed. "Don't even tell me."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow. "Your mother?"

"Grand Enchanter Fiona," Surana explained.

"The elven mage?" Morrigan replied. She smirked when she looked at Alistair. "Your mother is a mage? How does the ex-Templar feel about that?"

"How do you feel about your mother?" he retorted.

She laughed, then asked more seriously, "Would you like to say goodbye to Kieran?"

Surana and Alistair both nodded, and Morrigan gestured to her son who had been waiting just out of earshot. "Kieran, my friends are leaving," she explained.

Surana knelt down until she was at eye-level with the boy. "Look after your mom for me, will you?"

"I think she can look after herself," he replied solemnly.

"She can," Surana agreed, "but having someone you love help is always a good thing."

Morrigan smiled at her, ever so slightly. Kieran offered Surana a hand and she shook it. "I hope we meet again."

"As do I."

Alistair didn't seem to know what to say to his son. Kieran offered his hand to him and Alistair took it. "My mom told me you gave her a great gift once," he said. "I'm glad I got to meet you."

Alistair gaped at the boy, and then at Morrigan. When he found words, he said, "She gave me a gift as well," and put an arm around Surana. "It was wonderful to meet you."

Barkspawn approached the boy and stared him in the eyes. "There is magic in you," Kieran said. Barkspawn barked. "Do you wish you could talk to us as well as we can talk to you?" Barkspawn huffed in a non-committal way. Kieran stroked his head and Barkspawn wagged. "You seem happy as you are."

"Unfortunately you should get going if you want to make it to the city before dark," Leliana told them.

Surana hugged Morrigan, and whispered, "I will see you again soon."

"Count on it, my friend," Morrigan replied.

Then Surana and Alistair and Barkspawn headed to the stables.

* * *

"Inquisitor, the Hero of Fereldan is leaving," a servant informed her.

"Oh!" Trevelyan exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"In the stables."

Trevelyan left Varric and ran to the stables where Surana and Alistair were indeed readying their horses. "I'm glad I caught you before you left!" Trevelyan exclaimed.

The red-headed elf smiled at her, and touched her arm. "I am so grateful to you for the time I have spent here. We have pressing Warden business elsewhere, but if you ever need me in the future, do not hesitate to call on me. Leliana will know how to find me."

Trevelyan threw her arms around the smaller woman and Surana gasped from the impact but did not pull away. "Thank you," she said. "Have a safe journey." She smiled at Alistair as well.

"Thank you for allowing us this reunion," he said. "It meant the world to me."

One of Leliana's messengers rushed up to them then, holding a beautiful raven. "Mistress Nightingale ordered me to deliver this to you before you left, ma'am," he explained to Surana. Barkspawn growled at the messenger and the bird and the messenger backed away nervously.

"Oh, quiet you," Surana chided him, accepting the bird, which chirped happily and settled on Surana's shoulder. Trevelyan could have sworn the bird shot a haughty look at the mabari.

"We should name the bird 'Morrigan'," Alistair suggested.

Surana laughed, and the bird seemed pleased. The two Grey Wardens mounted their horses and with a short goodbye, rode out of Skyhold, Barkspawn running just behind them, and Morrigan flying ahead.

* * *

Hawke's friends stayed for several more days. None of them had any pressing business elsewhere and Skyhold had plenty of room. Despite them staying in the castle, Trevelyan noticed Varric avoided their company quite often. She found him wandering the castle with Chase, or sitting in the garden near Hawke's tree.

On the day Hawke's friends finally announced they were leaving, Varric seemed almost relieved. Like their presence was a burden without Hawke.

The crowd of them were gathered near the stables, except Isabela who was saying a rather more exuberant goodbye to Sera nearby.

"What about Chase?" Bethany asked.

"You should take him, Sunshine," Varric replied. Trevelyan laughed at the indignant look the dog gave him at his words.

"The dog hasn't left your side since we arrived, Varric," Aveline said. "Mabari aren't common animals. We can't just make him come with us if he wants to stay with you."

"Skyhold isn't really equipped for a mabari…" Varric said half-heartedly, looking at the dog that had rather determinedly lain down on Varric's boots. "Right, Inquisitor?" he appealed to Trevelyan.

"I'm not helping you break up with Hawke's dog," Trevelyan replied.

Isabela, having finished with Sera, laughed at that. "Oh, Varric, just keep him. He'll be the healthiest relationship you've ever had."

"Varric's never been one for committing," Fenris commented dryly.

"I'll take him!" Merrill exclaimed suddenly. "I mean, I would, but he seems like he really wants to stay with you, doesn't he, Varric? Why don't you want him? He's so cute. Is it because he's dirty? You could give him a bath. The Inquisitor could help, I'm sure."

"The Inquisitor isn't helping me give a bath to a war dog, Daisy," Varric said.

"I could make Cullen do it," Trevelyan suggested. "Or maybe Solas…"

"I DON'T WANT HIM!" Varric snapped, so suddenly, and loudly, that Chase whined and backed away from him.

"What is your problem, Varric?" Aveline demanded. "The dog just wants to be close to you because Hawke l-"

"Don't," Varric sighed. "Please."

"Varric," Isabela said. "He's just a dog. You're being slightly unreasonable."

"I don't need to get him killed, too," Varric said softly.

"You need to forgive yourself for Hawke's death," Sebastian said.

"I swear to Andraste, Choirboy, if you talk to me about Hawke again Bianca will be the one to respond."

"Well, I can look after Chase then," Bethany said. "Or if he wants he can stay with you, Merrill."

"Or me," Aveline offered. "He was always a good guardsman."

"You see?" Varric said. "He doesn't need to stay here." Chase whined, but moved towards Bethany.

"I guess it's time to go then," Aveline said. "Thank you for what you did for Hawke, Inquisitor."

"I wish I could have done more," Trevelyan said.

"I might come back and visit sometime," Isabela commented. "Lovely castle you've got here." Aveline rolled her eyes.

"Starkhaven will always be an ally of your Inquisition," Sebastian said.

"I hope you beat Corypheus," Bethany said, "I know Hawke would have helped more if she could have."

One by one they all hugged Varric, except Sebastian. Fenris simply shook his hand. Merrill made him promise to write more. Bethany made him promise to come back to Kirkwall when he could. Isabela made him promise they would get drunk the next time they saw each other. Aveline made him promise not to get killed. Chase stared Varric in the eyes and licked his face, from chin to forehead. Varric sighed and hugged the mabari, whispering an apology for not keeping him.

Once they had all ridden out of Skyhold's gates, Varric turned and walked back into the castle.

* * *

Varric was the first one told when the plaque was installed in the garden. He probably would have noticed first, regardless, with how much time he spent by the weird little palm tree. He ran his fingers across the gold surface of the plaque and sighed.

When he was near this stupid little tree sometimes he could imagine he was back in Kirkwall and they were meeting at that stupid tree she had carved their initials in. He could imagine she was not dead, or lost, or gone. Imagine she would run up to him, throw her arms around him. Imagine that he would be able to hold her. Feel her.

He had a good imagination.

But a good imagination could not bring back the dead.

* * *

"Josephine told me they installed the plaque on Hawke's tree today," Cullen told Trevelyan. "She refused to tell me what Varric had it say."

"Let's go look," she decided, grabbing Cullen's hand.

The two of them made their way to Skyhold's garden. Surprizingly Varric was not there.

"Oh," Cullen said softly, having read the plaque first. He brushed his lips across Trevelyan's forehead.

Trevelyan read it aloud, with Cullen's arms around her. " _In memory of Hawke; beloved."_


End file.
